


The Fox and The Maiden Fair: The Return

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship Issues, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: The events described here take place after Ivar's return from England in 870.





	The Fox and The Maiden Fair: The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/gifts), [underthenorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/gifts).



She didn't want to feel excited and relieved because of the ships coming to the docks. It's been five years trying to be strong for their children and to protect their future. Suffering in silence and trying to appear positive that her husband was alive and would soon join his family. She prayed to her God and to his Gods that Ivar would be back to her as soon as he accomplished his vengeance. But as the years passed, and their children's questions stopped, Emer started believing she would live for memories and would not feel his touch or scent again. 

 

Being pushed to think about a proper answer to her children's worries was like feeling a sword cutting her in two. Emer thought she was a fraud for lying. But she wanted to protect her precious babies. When they stopped asking about Ivar she felt partially relieved. But, at the same time, she was worried they would forget him. She didn't know what was worse.

 

Now they were standing by the docks waiting for the boats to be unloaded and other families were searching for a glimpse of their loved ones. Emer was holding the hand of her youngest son. Ragnald was born some months after Ivar's departure and was the vivid image of his father with black hair and indigo blue eyes. Every time she felt she would never see Ivar again, waching her boy playing was a consolation. Now she could feel his little hand sweating and trembling and she knew he was as nervous as herself. He would finally meet the man he heard many stories about. 

 

Emer looked down at him smiling, “Don't worry!”

 

Ragnald returned her smile less enthusiastically, “What if he doesn't like me?”

 

Emer knelt and cupped his face, “Your father will love you as much as I do as soon as he sees you. You're so much like him.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. 

 

Aslaug touched her shoulder, “Father is there!” her eldest child was pointing to one of the ships and before Emer could say anything the girl was running to embrace Ivar.

 

Sigtrygg was standing by Emer's side, his hands like fists and the lips pressed together. Emer feared this kind of reaction. His temper was so muck like Ivar's. 

 

Emer started walking to meet Ivar. Her heart was pounding into her chest as when they got married. But she was not that maiden anymore. She was a mother and a Queen. She carried out duties Ivar had left behind and she would remind him about it once they were alone.

 

Aslaug reached out a hand for Ragnald and the boy looked at Emer, “Go to your father!” she smiled at him.

 

Ragnald was walking slowly and Emer followed him. 

 

“Father, this is Ragnald!” Aslaug smiled at the little boy.

 

“Hello, son! I'm so happy to come home and find a bigger family than the one I left behind.” Ivar offered his hand and Ragnald didn't know what to do. He searched for Emer's eyes and she nodded her approval feeling Ivar's eyes on her.

 

Ivar was smiling from ear to ear and Emer felt proud he had apparently accepted their son. As soon as the thought came, she pushed it away.

 

_We don't need his approval!_

 

Ivar put all his weight on one crutch and leaned forward to embrace Ragnald. He kissed the boy's temple who returned the affectionate action with a shy smile.

 

When Ivar tried to approach Emer for a kiss, she turned around, “You must be tired after the journey. A bath was prepared and the feast is finished so you can tell everyone about your deeds.” She did her best to keep her voice steady and was surprised that she managed to win the battle against her nerves. 

 

Aslaug looked at her father curling the corner of her lips, “Give it time! It's been hard for her. For all of us.”

 

Ivar swallowed feeling ashamed that his daughter was lecturing him. But she was right and he could only agree.

 

“How is it possible that my daughter who is not a maiden yet has grown to be so wise?” Ivar was analyzing Aslaug. She was tall and slender like her mother. The same hair color and the haunting green eyes. She was just a child when he left and now she was coming closer to the age of being married. Ivar was already dreading losing her just now that he was back. 

 

They passed for Sigtrygg who was serious, “Son?”

 

“It surprises me that you can recognize me!” his nostrils were flaring open and shut as he puffed the words through clenched teeth.

 

They walked to the great hall being followed by the happy crowd of reunited families and cheers.


End file.
